Anchiceratops
General Statistics *Name: ornatus *Name Meaning: Near Horned Face *Diet: Herbivore *Length: 5-6 meters (16-20 feet) *Time Period: Late Cretaceous *Classification: Ceratopsidae --> Chasmosaurinae *Place Found: Alberta, Canada *Describer: Brown; 1914 Dinosaur King Statistics Arcade Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Rock *Power: 1800 *Technique: 500 *Attack: **Rock (Critical): 560 **Scissors/Paper: 520 *Types: **Charge Type (Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) **Will-Power Type (Japanese Gekizan series) *Arcade Nickname: **Japanese: 閃光せんこうのフリル (Flash Frill) **Taiwanese: 閃光褶邊 *Altered Form: Super Anchiceratops Availability It was only available in the Japanese and Taiwanese versions, but its Taiwanese card can be used in the English version. *Japanese **Gekizan 2nd Edition+ (New; 016-竜; Will-Power Type) **Gekizan 3rd Edition (010-竜; Will-Power Type) **Kakushin 3rd Edition's Green Dinosaurs Egg card (EGG-019-竜) *Taiwanese: **Series 2 5th Edition (New; Charge Type) Anchiceratops.gif|Anchiceratops arcade card (Japanese Gekizan 3rd Edition) AnchiTai.jpg|Anchiceratops arcade card (Taiwanese S2 5th Edition) Anime Stats *Attribute: Lightning *Owner (1st): Wild, Rex Owen (D-Team), Max Taylor (D-Team) *Owner (2nd): Gavro (Spectral Space Pirates), Max Taylor (D-Team) *Location: (first); Paris, France 1615 (second) *Debut: Fashion Victims (first), The Wee Musketeers (second) **Appeared In: 24, 27, 72, 75 (idea) *Dinosaurs Defeated: None (both) *Armored Form: Spectral Armor Anchiceratops Move Cards ;Death Grind :Anchiceratops knocks his opponent over with his tail, then shoves them across the ground in a circle! An additional, finishing aspect of this Move was removed in the English dub for censor reasons. TCG Stats Anchiceratops (DKPM) )]] *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Paper *Power: 1800 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKPM-009/020 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: (new art) *Abilities: ;Unnamed Figure Ability :When you Dino Slash this Dinosaur, put its figure on it. Instead of attacking with this Dinosaur, you can remove its figure to look at your opponent's hand. Anchiceratops *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Paper *Power: 1900 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKSS-011/032, DKCG-029/160 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: (new art) *Other Forms: Spectral Armor Anchiceratops *Flavor Text: This herbivore had a long frill on its neck. Its two long horns gently curved out to the left and right. Rampaging Anchiceratops *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Paper *Power: 1700 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKTB-016/100, DKTB-096/100 *Card Rarity: Silver Rare, Colossal Rare *Image From: Ep. 24 anime scene *Abilities: ;Bolt :When this Dinosaur uses a Super Move and wins the battle, choose 1 of your opponent's Dinosaurs. It loses all abilities until the end of the turn. Anchiceratops-Rampaging TCG Card 1.jpg|Rampaging Anchiceratops Colossal Rare TCG card Racing Anchiceratops *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Rock *Power: 2000 *Level: 6 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKTA-016/100 *Card Rarity: Common *Image From: Ep. 24 anime scene *Abilities: ;Field :While this Dinosaur is attacking, all Super Moves in play lose all abilities. unknown Anchiceratops variant *Attribute: Lightning *Sign: Paper *Power: 1700 *Level: 5 *Life: 3 *Card Code: DKJC-019/100 *Card Rarity: Thai Common *Image From: Ep. 72 anime scene *Abilities: (unreadable) *Other: It may be "Parisian Anchiceratops" to go along with the location-named TCG dinosaurs from Mesozoic Meltdown, like Caribbean Diceratops from the same deck, but this is unconfirmed. If it is, then a Normal Move from the deck that fits with the Power raises of other Bonus Moves could be the Parisian Time Bonus Move to go with it. Anime Dinosaur King Anchiceratops' card and Move Card were activated in Paris, France, in Fashion Victims by a thunderstorm. After a nap, he wandered into the city and through a horse race, being chased into a truck with model dinosaurs, where he took another nap before wandering into a dinosaur-themed fashion show. He almost went mad from the flashing lights, scaring the crowd away, but a loose pet-sized Chomp got his attention and led him away through the city. They ran into a familiar painter who turned them into "works of art", but Chomp led Anchiceratops away from the loud crowd that quickly gathered. However, loud traffic made him go berserk by the , and when the Alpha Gang sent Tank at him, he forced her to curl in defense before flipping her to bowl down a line of trees. Luckily, Chomp got his attention again and led him and the D-Team to a quiet secluded park near the , where Anchiceratops finally calmed down, Zoe realizing he was having the same problem with all the loud modern noises that Ankylosaurus had had. The D-Team dressed as dinosaurs to make it feel more at home, but Spiny attacked, hitting Anchiceratops before he used Death Grind in retaliation. Chomp finished Spiny with Lightning Strike, but Anchiceratops collapsed from exhaustion, Rex claiming his card. The card would later have moved into Max's possession, being a Lighting Dinosaur, but was never used again. In Carnival of Chaos, another Anchiceratops appeared in the Alpha Gang's amusement park, but went berserk like the others after its control device failed due to a lack of food. It was returned to its card after pet-size Chomp removed the device, was reclaimed by an Alpha Droid, and was never seen or mentioned again. A group of possibly animatronic Anchiceratops chibis were also seen in the cave boat ride. Mesozoic Meltdown In The Wee Musketeers, Gavro summoned another Anchiceratops at Duke Dumas' chateau in 1615 Paris to attack Spiny while he was looking for the Green Cosmos Stone. It managed to fight on par with him until Chomp arrived to help Spiny, knocking Anchiceratops away. After Gigas defeated Spiny, Anchiceratops was given its Spectral Armor form to fight with him against Chomp, Ace, and Paris in their DinoTector forms. Chomp tossed Anchiceratops over to fight a bit with Paris, but it was soon defeated by Chomp's Thunder Driver. Its card was presumably reclaimed by Max. In an explanation of the Cosmos Stones by Seth in Bad Deal, an Anchiceratops was among a crowd of dinosaurs watching the approaching meteor. Trivia *Dr. Taylor's arcade comments: **Original: 長いえりかざりを持つ草食恐竜だ。二本の長い角はゆるやかに曲がり左右に開いている。 **Translation: A herbivore with long neck frill. Its two long horns bent loosely and opened to left and right. **Taiwanese: 有著很長的領飾的草食恐龍，兩隻長角弧度圓緩,往左右張開。 *It is the second Silver rarity Lightning Dinosaur Card in the arcade. *Along with Isisaurus, Megaraptor, Carcharodontosaurus, Anatotitan, Suchomimus, Chasmosaurus, Dacentrurus, Fukuisaurus, and Liliensternus, it is one of the available dinosaurs in the Japanese Green Dinosaurs Egg card. *Along with Carcharodontosaurus, Deinonychus, and Megalosaurus, Anchiceratops was one of the few dinosaurs to appear in both seasons in the same place (Anchiceratops was in Paris, Carcharodontosaurus was in China, and Deinonychus and Megalosaurus were in Japan). *It is one of the dinosaurs that was defeated by the Alpha Gang, but claimed by the D-Team. The other ones were Ceratosaurus, Daspletosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Megaraptor, Torosaurus, Saurolophus, Deltadromeus, Iguanodon, Fukuisaurus, Jobaria, and the second Carcharodontosaurus. *Likely by coincidence, a hexagonal design on the first Anchiceratops' snout when Jonathan painted all over him resembles the appearance and placement of the Space Pirate control emblem that the second Anchiceratops would later have. Gallery Anchiceratops TCG artwork.jpg|Rampaging Anchiceratops Colossal Rare TCG clean artwork rain.PNG|Anchiceratops appears in Paris m.PNG|Jonathan's "masterpiece" bam.PNG|Anchiceratops roaring in either victory or anger Death Grind (Anchiceratops).jpg|Anchiceratops activating Death Grind Anchiceratops was using on Spiny.jpg|Anchiceratops using Death Grind on Spiny Anchiceratops chibi.png|Group of apparent Anchiceratops chibis from Carnival of Chaos rampage anchi.PNG|Rampaging Anchiceratops in Carnival of Chaos Capture.PNG|Anchiceratops charging jump.PNG|Anchiceratops leaping Dinosaur Extinction B.jpg|Anchiceratops watching the approaching meteor Anchi nagoya.gif|Anchiceratops in NagoyaTV Anchiceratops_skeleton.jpg|Anchiceratops skeleton dmm.PNG|Anchiceratops in Dino Mega Matchups admm.PNG|Anchiceratops in Dino Mega Matchups anchifart2.PNG|In the original Japanese version, Anchiceratops farts on Spiny as part of Death Grind Navigation Category:Lightning Dinosaurs Category:Anime Category:Arcade Category:DS Game Category:D-Team Category:Spectral Space Pirates Category:TCG Category:Alpha Gang